Never Even Realized (Jaele)
by NzileTheDreams
Summary: Jace and Riele have been best friends forever, so for her sixteenth birthday, Jace takes Riele to NYC! They start to realize feelings for each other, but when the drama unfolds and Riele decides to leave NYC and LA (where she lives), will Jace lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Riele's Pov-_

Today Jace and I are achieving our childhood dream of going to New York together. Jace and I have been good friends ever since Henry Danger.

Jace surprised me for my 16th birthday. He's so sweet.

I'm packing right now and my mom brings up a cake and Jace is behind her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIELE!" They both yell. I hug them both.

"Love you guys so much!" I say.

We enjoy some cake, and then it's time to get to the airport.+

"Bye, Ri, have fun, you guys!" My mom said.

"Bye!" Jace and I said.

We put our bags in the taxi, and we're off to the airport.

We board the plane. I'm so excited! Did I mention he got us first class tickets? That's how awesome my best friend. New York, here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

Riele's Pov-

We arrive in New York. We get our bags, and we get to a taxi.

We get to the hotel and it's nice. We check in and head up to our room. "Wow, this is going be..." I get cut off by the disappointment of our room. "Jace! There's only one bed!" I say loudly."I'm sorry! When I booked it online it said two beds!" He said

."Sorry I got so loud, it's just weird," I say.

He shrugs it off and we enter.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Jace asks.

"I don't know, I just want to chill on the first day here. Let's just get room service and watch tv" I say.

"Sounds fine to me," says Jace. -

After we finish dinner we go to the hotel's movie room. We're the only people in there thank gosh. The movie "Iron Man" is playing one of Jace and I favorite movies.+

We get popcorn by the waitress and something to drink. I notice Jace is one his phone a lot and smiling.

"Jace, why are you so happy whenever you look at your phone?" I ask.

"Um, nothing... Let's just enjoy the movie" he says weirdly.

Okay, somethings up. Jace never acts like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's pov-

Okay. So I have something to confess.

I'm dating Isabela Moner, and only Davis Cleveland knows.

I want to keep this a secret. So does Isabela. I don't want anyone to be upset.

But Riele is getting on to me. She's my best friend and I don't want to hurt her, but I can tell her because I've known her since Henry Danger and I don't want to hurt her.

But I could tell her because she is my best friend. Wait, I can't tell her. Isabela wants no one to know, so I have to respect my girlfriend.

I can't get caught texting her either. I just want to enjoy this trip without any drama.

Riele's pov-

The movie is over so we head back to the hotel room.+

Jace is on his phone again.

"Will you get out of your phone for one sec" I snap.

He quickly puts it away like nothing happens. I roll my eyes and unlock the room door.

"Goodnight I'm going to bed" I hiss.

Jace rolls his eyes and heads to the bathroom.

This was supposed to be a fun trip and now Jace is ruining it by not even paying attention to me.

I flip on the tv and start to drift off. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Riele's Pov-

I wake up. Jace is sleeping on the couch. I feel bad.

He could've slept on the bed with me but that'd also be weird.

I get up and order breakfast. I order a breakfast burrito and I order Jace's favorite pancakes and bacon.

I play on my phone until the food gets here-

The food gets here. I wake up Jace.

"Morning sleepy head," I say.

He chuckles. I bring him his food.

"Thanks, Ri, sorry about last night. I'll try to stay off my phone." He says.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have got all snappy," I say.

And we both laugh.

"Besides, anything for my birthday girl," he says smirking.+

I blush a , I'm a sensitive person.

We eat breakfast and decide where we want to go.

First we're going to the Statue of Liberty then going to ride a tour bus, and later on, we're going to see a show on Broadway. I'm super excited. After breakfast we get dressed.(

It's kind of warm this morning so I dress appropriately.+

Jace takes forever to get dressed so I walk through the hotel because it's really nice.

Jace's Pov-

Once I get dressed I come out the bathroom and Riele is gone.

Where did she go? She left her phone. Oh, my gosh. Riele never leaves her phone.

I grab her phone and rush out the door.

I run through all the halls to check if she's there.

"Riele! Riele" I scream but nothing.

People are looking at me like I'm crazy.

I go past the workout room and the movie room.

"Okay, now I'm scared" I whisper.

I get a map of the hotel.

"The gaming room!" I yell

I don't check that. I rush there and I see Riele's big cute curls. _Cute?_

"Oh my gosh Riele you had me so scared!" I say.

She turns around.

"Why?" She asks.

"You left so unexpectedly and you left your phone. So I thought something was wrong." I say.

"Well, I'm fine! Let's go to lady liberty!" She yells.

I follow after her. Thank god she's okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Riele's Pov-

I wonder why Jace was so worried. Whatever. We get to lady liberty. Wow, it's always been my dream to go here.

Riele: Hey Jace take a pic of me in front of it

I hand Jace my phone and he takes like 200 pics(I like those kinds of peeps)4

Jace: Come on Rie there's a short line to get inside.

He grabs my hand and we hurry to the line. We get to the line and Jace is still holding my hand. I immediately let go.

The line gets up close to the elevator and we head up to the top of lady liberty.-

At the top of lady liberty, we can't take pics so I was disappointed about that.

Jace was on his phone the whole time.

Riele: Jace get off your darn phone!

Jace: sorry why are you so mad about it!

Riele: it's because we're supposed to be enjoying this trip together. And all you've been doing is smiling at the stupid phone!

I get mad. I wonder what he's doing anyway.

Jace: fine. I'll put it away. If that makes you happy!

Riele: fine!

Jace: fine!

Riele: you know I just want to go back home. This trip is not what I expected

Jace: Cmon Riele you can't do that. Let's just put all of this drama besides and enjoy the view.

Riele: okay I guess.

Jace's Pov-

I can't keep texting Isabela with Riele around. Isabela is coming to New York tomorrow to see me, but I don't know how Riele is gonna act.

I don't know why I invited her, I missed her so much that's why. After we got through at lady liberty we went and got on a tour bus.

Riele: there's it is! Times Square!

Riele pointed out time square since it's her dream to perform there. I love seeing her happy. _It makes me happy._ +

Riele's Pov-

I noticed Jace was smiling. He looked so happy. I love seeing him happy. _It makes me happy._

After riding on the tour bus we head to our hotel to get ready for the Broadway show.


End file.
